My Light in the Darkness
by j.writer20
Summary: Videl's mom is still alive, but she & Hercule are divorced. What would happen if she got into an abusive relationship, and Videl felt this mans wrath. Will Videl try and endure this with her mother only, or will she turn to Gohan for help? Read and Review


Disclaimer... I dont own anything of DBZ

7:30...

"Where is she," Gohan thought to himself. "She's a half hour late."

Gohan and Videl had agreed to meet today on the corner of an old rundown building, somewhere on the outskirts of the city. This is where they would meet ocassionally and Gohan would take her flying all across the city. That was the plan for tonight, but Videl was running late. Gohan thought about flying to her house, but decided it would be best to call first. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and punched her home number in. An deep and aging voice rang into the phone. Hercule was home; This was something Gohan didnt expect because he never really picked up the phone due to late night outings and excessive partying. Because of this Gohan had to adjust his tone and what he was going to say.

"Er... hi Mr. Satan," Gohan replied to the former World Heavyweight Champions greeting, slightly hesitant. "I was wondering if you knew where Videl was. We agreed to meet at this place and shes running a litt-

"Wait a minute," Hercule said, completely cutting off Gohan in mid-sentence. "This is that spiky haired boy that Videl is always going out with, isnt it? Gohan, right?"

"Yes sir, this is Gohan," Gohan said.

"Youre not meeting her for a date, are you?" Hercule asked questioningly.

Gohan thought about telling a lie, but decided that the truth was the best way to go.

"Yes sir, Im meeting her for a date. I was just wandering if you kn-"

"In case you are not aware of it," Hercule said cutting off Gohan once more. "Videl isn't allowed to date, not until I say so! Now I dont know where she is, and you don't need to know, so don't call this house again!"

Hercule hung up the phone before Gohan could protest. Of course, Gohan was well aware that Videl_ was _allowed to date, Hercule was just being his normal over protective self. Gohan hung up his phone, slipped it back into his pocket, and began pacing, wondering why Videl could be so late. Gohan looked into the sky and saw something rather large approaching him at a fast pace.

"Perfect timing, Videl," Gohan said aloud. "You're only(takes a quick glance at his watch), about 45 minutes late."

Videl landed with ease, hopped out of the pilot seat and put the Capsule Corp. jet away in its capsule.

"Hey Gohan," Videl said enthusiastically as she strode over to him. She gave a peck on the lips and hugged him.

"Hey," Gohan replied hugging her back.

She looked up at him and he looked down at her. Something was wrong. It looked as though she had just finished crying at tried to wipe away the tears, which she didnt succeed in very well.

"Whats wrong?" Gohan asked. Thats when he noticed a bandage, about the size of his thumb, a couple of inches above her eyebrow. "And what happened to your face?"

"It's nothing," Videl replied, turning away from Gohan, dabbing at it with her fingers. "A couple of boys in the park, playing around with sticks. I got hit."

Gohan, who knew Videl as good as anyone, knew that she was lying right off the bat. "Why don't you tell me what really happened?"

"Its nothing," Videl reapeted. But Gohan knew that it wasn't nothing, he could tell by the look on her face.

"Just tell me," Gohan said gently. "I know its something serious. The look on your face is giving it all away. I don't want to have to worry about you. Please tell me what happened."

Videl then just broke down in tears.

"Oh, Gohan this is horrible," she said flinging herself back into Gohan's open arms. "I can't say. It's too terrible."

"Why not?" Gohan asked, on the verge of tears himself.

"I can't tell you. You'll just want to get invovled, and I have to do this by myself." Videl said between sobs.

"But I want to help you with whatever it is," Gohan said, pushing her away gently and looking her in the eyes. "That's what I'm here for."

"NO!" Videl said, practically screaming. "I cant let you get involved with this situation! This is my problem, my battle!"

"Videl, calm down!" Gohan retorted. "Im just trying to help! Im going to worry about you if I see you with huge bandages over your head and you crying a river! Now, please let me help you! Whats wrong?"

Gohan moved in to hold Videl once more but she pulled away.

"I have to go," Videl said wiping her new and wet tears from her face. "Ill catch up with you later."

"Videl wait," Gohan started to protest, but Videl put her hand up to silence him. "I said I have to go."

She pulled a capsule out of her pocket, pressed the white button on top and threw it away at a good distance. There was a small explosion with pink smoke hovering in the air. The outline of a pink Capsule Corp. jet made its way through the smoke. Videl climbed into the pilots seat.

"Videl," Gohan said aloud, but Videl just looked at him witha depressed look on her face, let one last tear gently glide down her cheek, and flew off into the cool, dark blue sky.

Hey guys! This is my 3rd fainfic, so you guys know the deal. Read, Review, Enjoy!


End file.
